conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Republic of Atlion
Scale of the map We need to start working on this. This is my proposal. Roughly the size of Alaska. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:26, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I love it. Nice placement Super. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 20:41, September 4, 2012 (UTC) I am going to accept my ugly 60-second placement as fact if we don't start discussing it. We need a scale, otherwise, for all I know, that "tiny" island in Broker is bigger than Long Island. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:03, September 5, 2012 (UTC) States I have talked to KK and she wishes involvement with a southern region in warmer climate. I'll be taking that northern Oregon/Washington area I suppose. I also am waiting to hear from Psyrax. Has anyone heard from Woogers yet? Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:05, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I has question, how are we going to shove more states (users) onto the island? And what will we do if a user goes inactive for a long amount of time. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:41, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay then... (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I like this arrangement. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 01:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) If someone goes inactive, it can become a blank, based on that user's stuff, continues to act the way it did previously. Another new player can adopt it as well. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 01:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Here's a map for everyone to place their states. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 02:08, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Nobody is going to want that middle state, its all just mountains. -Sunkist- (talk) 07:11, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Is it possible for me to get in on this? Or have all states gone? --Falloutfan08 (talk) 07:15, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Ask UP, I have no real control. -Sunkist- (talk) 07:18, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Also, I really don't want to be treated like a territory in which you populated states think you can just divide me up. I don't support this map. -Sunkist- (talk) 07:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) well HamHam said he was getting other players and looks like you guys just made up your own land grabs before others could confirm they were joinin... :p kkthxbai [[User:KittyKaiti|'TS KITTYKAITI :3 :4 lol']] 08:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) No your wrong, we made the idea collectivly, and I based the map off what we wanted. The eastern states were heavily populated, with the west farmlands. But, I refuse to play as Ackerland know that I know it will be split up. -Sunkist- (talk) 08:10, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Idea Alright, I understand that Ackerland is extremely large. This is my proposal. We divide the former Ackerland Territory into several states, in which the congress sees fit to suit the incoming flow of players. I'll turn the page into a past Territory page. If I do this, I'd really like to switch then to the northern tip. I'll propose a map. -Sunkist- (talk) 07:50, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Wow, it seems like every major contributor here except me, Enclavehunter and Fallout already has a state, and there's no space left. :P 77topaz (talk) 08:21, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I've divided up the Ackerland Territory, there is now 4 more states now in the Union. -Sunkist- (talk) 08:24, September 5, 2012 (UTC) The long one on the western side the one that looks kinda like Norway I want, if thats okay with y'all. -Sunkist- (talk) 08:27, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Bro, I told you guys last night that I was still confirming players. The map needs to either be further divvied for everyone who is joining or the land mass redesigned to hold further players, including Viva's island idea. We have four more people now, including KK, Psyrax, topaz, Enclave and still waiting on Woogers or Fallout. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I wasn't here! I divided up the map! AND I never told anyone these were the final places, I had just thought we had a formal idea. -Sunkist- (talk) 08:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Okay then, which of these two maps to the right is the one we will use. Be sure to re-include Viva's island. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 08:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Well, it depends, are we expecting to get more players in the future? -Sunkist- (talk) 08:48, September 5, 2012 (UTC) ----- Have you people completely forgotten the idea behind this game? Not everyone is supposed to be a Governor. Some players can hold cabinet positions, others can be dedicated Senators. Some could be mayors in our territories. Why do we need to do it like this? The players in the middle won't have a coastline, and eventually, they'll whine like whining has gone out of fashion. All our states must have a coastline, otherwise, this is a recipe for disaster. Also, we NEED to know where our independent capital region will be before we sell off all the land. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 10:11, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I fall asleep for a couple and Albion has already been Balkanized? And I agree with Super, we need to know where the capital is going to be before making any further decision. However, I don't agree with the political idea he stated. Super, people want power, and want to design their own areas. The more users playing as governors, the diverse and deeper the islands political and historical atmosphere. We can all still make politicians for Albion, but we want them to be for our states in Albion. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 13:53, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Well then, it's a shame I have stumbled into yet another power-grabbing match. Seriously... when are people just going to start wanting to conworld? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:01, September 5, 2012 (UTC) No idea. This is why I wanted the island. Because I knew this was going to happen. The land is moving across the map than Poland in the middle of a three-way conflict (ta dump). Now that I've got that, I can develop it while everyone else decide want they want. I'm just waiting for the smoke to clear so something actually happens. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I'll take anything, I don't really mind which part I get, if I'm going to be included. --Falloutfan08 (talk) 14:45, September 5, 2012 (UTC) State feeling and general atmosphere I quickly made this, which will compare our respective regions to how it looks in these areas of the United States and Canada, so we can associate better. This in now way has anything to do with the culture and what happens there, just how you should see it visually: http://gyazo.com/5c669cbcd14d9bba1705f06159f426fe -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 14:21, September 5, 2012 (UTC) The northern half of Ixania is more like Washington and British Columbia. The southern half is much as you described it, though with more Florida and Louisana thrown in. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 14:27, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Population We're gonna have to have multiple conversations at once, this is going slow. I am proposing Atlion's population to stand at 150 million people, with Broker hosting the majority by at least 10 million. Discuss. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:53, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I agree to this. Though I wish to have the third-largest population. --[[User:Vivaporius|'"Truth fears no questions..."']] 15:57, September 5, 2012 (UTC) This is my idea for the population rankings, but I still haven't thought of exact numbers yet: http://gyazo.com/076eac5622916c8b51400d114210b58b -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:36, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I see nothing wrong with this, though I always thought KK's region would have the second-largest population. And on a totally unrelated point, would it be possible for states to have governmental titles unique to themselves? I ask since I wished to used the title Imperator for the governor of Ixania. Kinda like the title of King used by African tribal states even though the actual government has all the power. More of a pride thing. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) We have yet to draft Atlion's first constitution which will outline our states' rights. So until then, let's keep it generic with Governor. With the population thing, I don't want Ham, who came up with the idea, to sit with a piss cold sparsely populated North Dakota, so I made him second for that OOC reason... -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:46, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Makes sense. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 18:48, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Climate map looks good. I don't mind the Washington/Oregon area. I was planning my state to contain industrial and naval ports, some state/national parks and at least one major city. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:06, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Summary I'm interested, what's going on here? Woogers - talk ( ) 19:22, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Ah, its a idea suggested by UP as a place where all the users can work together to make a single nation. We were all waiting for you to pop back after your trip, and wanted to know which area would like to work on. Super suggested you get the capital district of Albion (the island), or work on a state, of which there open spots open should your wish to play. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 19:39, September 5, 2012 (UTC) The capital sounds nice, because I could focus my efforts on a smaller area. Sign me up! Are there any more details, or is it still being worked out? Woogers - talk ( ) 19:41, September 5, 2012 (UTC) That's great, but I don't know which rights you'll have yet. Dunno if it will be like the US were Congress controls the city and the mayor has basically the least say of all. We need a constitution to detail the rights. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:43, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Congress does not completely control the city; it has moderate self-autonomy. It just has to have its budget approved by congress and doesn't have federal representation in the legislature. If I may make a suggestion, if you'd like to create a similar, but different, means of home rule, you can have each house of legislature and the executive appoint a member to the governing body of the city or region, be it city council or regional assembly. I also have some insight into relations between the capital and neighboring states, should you decide to limit the capital region to just a city. Woogers - talk ( ) 19:53, September 5, 2012 (UTC) We have a unicameral legislature, so they can only appoint one, and the executive one. I am not sure what UP's plans are yet. I want to get starting with the constitution though. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 20:35, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Woogers, being our resident Washington DC'r on this Wiki, shall retain control of the capital district. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:08, September 5, 2012 (UTC) So is the nation's background French? Should I head in that direction for preplanning? Any ideas on a name, or is that my job? Any other details I need to know about? Woogers - talk ( ) 00:10, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I'd say mostly European, between British and French with apparently in the northwest, Scandinavians but preferably with a large amount of United States influences since American independence in 1776. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:28, September 6, 2012 (UTC) You really don't need to worry about having to condone to me, no need to add any Scandinavian influence..it's really hard to do so with western European cultures. The people of Älskadeland love Atlion for what it is, and will support it in light or dark. We are the Minnesota of Atlion, we are forever loyal. ---Sunkist- (talk) 00:37, September 6, 2012 (UTC) And Ixania shall be the Texas of Atlion. Once an empire, always an empire. Our loyalty may be in doubt, but we know where the biggest paycheck will come from. Just keep buying our s**t, and we're good. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 00:44, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Any ideas for where to put the capital? I was thinking the border area between KK and MC, in the NorCal climate zone. Also, size and character? Some comparisons: US and Mexico - state-independent city/federal district, UK and France - region-level city & suburbs, Germany, China, Japan, and South Korea - state-level city, Italy and Canada - city within a state Woogers - talk ( ) 03:26, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Anybody here skilled enough with SVG to create Vlorast's flag for me? The design is: a black background, with a large, yellow, eight-pointed star on the left side, and three smaller, white, five-pointed stars pointing up in a vertical row on the right side. 77topaz (talk) 04:49, September 6, 2012 (UTC) How's Luminaire sound for a capital name? Shortened from Ville-Luminaire, something rough adapted from French for City of Lights. Also, I see Super Warmonkey pegged the capital between Broker and Intima on the Broker article, which is fine as well. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:23, September 6, 2012 (UTC) My modem has been destroyed by the weather... I'll still be able to see what goes on here from my phone (Galaxy S 3 :>) but won't be able to edit. Please delay the constitution until I can get access again.. or not, if you feel the need to continue. Also, I think the capital should be between Mc qnd kk's area or between mine and kk. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:38, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't want to take too much of already claimed land, so how much are you all willing to give for the capital area? Woogers - talk ( ) 18:33, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Well, that depends on which you'd think is better. Do you want a city, a smallish county or a largish county? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 18:35, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I don't have a preference. Up to you all. Woogers - talk ( ) 20:42, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Palo Alto Can i join in this Palo Alto (talk) 01:08, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Yep. There's two states left: the middle one of the long states in the southwest (the one between Edwardsland and Vlorast and the northern of the landlocked states. 77topaz (talk) 03:20, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Don't forget, you can also be the mayor of a city of your choosing, serve in the cabinet, or do basically whatever else you want (within reason). -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) OK Palo Alto (talk) 00:22, September 8, 2012 (UTC) President and cabinet We need to elect a president for a one year term before the next election. Four years would be ideal, but this wikia may not even exist then. We may pass the limitless terms provision in the constitution, which will allow us to reelect the same guy over and over if we want. I think elections should be held 1 June every year, neatly in the middle of the year. Also, everyone can put their bids for certain cabinet or office positions here. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Realistically speaking, one-year terms would cause government to become an endless campaign for election, and no work would get done. That probably doesn't have any bearing on the way we work here, but it would likely need to be changed for articles. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:24, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I guess it can be changed for articles, I just don't know how we're gonna do that, since we play one day at a time. If we start doing this whole 1 RL day = 4 IG days thing, I am gonna have to leave, since I just can't play like that and lose track of time. Perhaps we can justify it by saying that candidates can only start campaigning one month beforehand, and because we have a limitless terms system, elections wouldn't be such a big deal. I dunno, we have to think of something. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 16:42, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Limiting the campaign could work. Make it two or three months, though. Woogers - talk ( ) 16:51, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Presidential nominations *I nominate Ham Ham Time. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *I nominate/vote for Ham Ham Time (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:30, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *I nominate Woogers. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 15:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *I nominate Woogers --Falloutfan08 (talk) 16:42, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Cabinet/office position bids *I am making a bid for Attorney General. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 15:21, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *I am making a bid for Secretary of State/Defense. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 15:23, September 7, 2012 (UTC) *I would like to bid for Speaker of the Senate (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:30, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Ackerland We need to return Ackerland to its old state. We had an agreement with Sunkist, and now he doesn't have what he requested; the most farms and plains. I think it's unfair, considering we all got what we wanted. I'll divide my state in two, but want to keep my population. UP and MC, would you be willing to break of small quarters of your states? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 19:38, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I personally think Sagesse is way to big for my city based population. Yes, from the north and west but I must stress that it is important you show me what you are taking off before you make it cannon. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (Duestchland - Texas - Oil City - Skandinavia) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:29, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Sunkist seems to not want to participate here anymore, so the issue, I guess, is no more. 77topaz (talk) 00:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) The guy needs to commit to something for once. He's been jumping since before I first showed up. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 01:20, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Are you serious..I had been divided up..I NEVER MOVED. Wow, just wow. Also I don't want anyone dividing anyones states up, it'll make the map look bad. -Sunkist- (talk) 01:22, September 8, 2012 (UTC) I agree. I wanted to make more islands for the sole reasons that no one's state be divided up. It just makes the map look tacky. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 01:30, September 8, 2012 (UTC) You just said, "This guy needs to commit to somthing for once..". Now you say, "I agree" Viva, stop insulting people and then being two faced after you're proven wrong. -Sunkist- (talk) 01:39, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Oh no, you do need to commit to something, after your jumping from nation to nation, and from game to game. I was just agreeing with the fact that the states keep shifting on the map. And your in no place to say anything, considering you've insulted me moreso than UP and Super combined, such as your tasteless comment on Kalibara's history page. And did I state anywhere that I was changing my stance? No. And you never told me what I was wrong for. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 02:12, September 8, 2012 (UTC)